Power Station
The Power Station is the fourth location in TranZit Mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is not an actual map, as it is only present in TranZit. Upon getting off the bus, the player will see an outhouse. The door to the outhouse costs 750 points, and leads to the nuclear reactor. On the side of the outhouse, there is an AK-74u that costs 1200 points to obtain. Upon entering the nuclear reactor, there is a locked door behind the player that requires power other than the power switch, and around this area is one of the necessary parts to build the power switch. You must use the Turbine to power the door to open the door for the Pack-a-Punch. The machine is located in the Bank Vault in the Town, and must be built before the player can use it. The power switch must be built in the nuclear reactor. The parts can be found scattered about the reactor. When you turn on the power in TranZit for the first time, streaks of lightning will come out around the middle structure. These will kill any zombie in the round room (not the small cut-out where the switch is and not the long entrance hallway). A center glass cylinder will rise out of the middle structure where, if you look close enough you can see the Avogadro forming. After the center glass cylinder reaches the ceiling, the sparks will stop and Avogadro can be seen curling up into a ball and flying into the sky (which explains the lightning in the sky after turning on the power). 30 seconds after switching the power switch, when the electricity stops and Avogadro flies up into the air, the garage-esque door will open, which leads to the power station itself. The door can also be opened before the electricity stops by utilizing the Turbine. Also, Avogadro will start to spawn throughout the rest of the game. The switch can be toggled on and off (in TranZit) though the lightning will not shoot out again for the second time. It is important to note that all areas besides the nuclear reactor itself will go into lockdown (when it is powering up), effectively seperating players from one another should one find oneself outside the room before the power is turned on. Items *AK-74u *Electrical Board *Zombie Hand *Old TV Screen *Board with Pole *Car Battery *Cables/Wires *Switch Buildables *Power Switch *Electric Barrier Perks *Tombstone Soda Trivia *This area was scheduled to be a separate Survival map, but was removed for unknown reasons. Its map selection icon is still present within the game files. Interestingly, the map icon itself (pictured at the right) is still present on the map. It's located above farm. However, it's hard to see because it is overlayed by fog. *The Table, for the Easter Egg, can spawn here, located at the pile of crates by the catwalk. *The hole in the wall by one of the control panels cannot spawn zombies. It is however a "shortcut" for the zombies should the shudder door close and the zombies are outside of it *No Bus parts can spawn here. *The Power Board is the only component of the power switch that has a chance to not spawn inside the reactor. It has a chance to spawn inside the small room, before the reactor. *This TranZit location, along with Diner, are still seen on the map. For the Power Station location, see above. For the Diner location, it is slightly below and between the Bus Depot and Town. *Before the Turned gamemode was released, the Diner could still be seen in the map select screen, but could not be chosen. Because of this, the Power Station may become a future playable map since it is still visible but not playable.